


It All Depends Upon...

by CGotAnAccount



Series: Italian Restaurant [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asshole Boss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, definitely not a serial killer shiro, definitely not oblivious keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Closing his eyes and exhaling, he reminds himself why he deals with Sendak every day. He does this all for Shiro.“Shirogane.”Keith doesn't even bother to turn around or open his eyes as he blows a slow breath out through his teeth.“Yes?”“Feel free to work late tonight, last I checked you weren't getting paid to fondle a picture of a cripple.”The glass fractures under his grip. He winces and opens his eyes to see a spiderweb of glass over Shiro's face and a trickle of red sliding down his own thumb.He needs this job.





	It All Depends Upon...

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh.... have anazzer?

Keith's hand tightens on his mug as he reads the paper in the break room at work – another missing person in their area, a familiar face as always.

He sighs and sets it down, pinching the bridge of his nose as he takes a sip of tea. Worrying about it really won't help, but he can't help it when there seems to have been one every couple of months for the last few years. Shiro had suggested moving to this area because it was one of the safest around, and the property was fantastic for the price. Keith couldn't really argue when they had gotten their dream home at a steal with a big plot of land set back away from town enough that he could breathe.

He just fretted now and then about Shiro's safety.

It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself, the man was certainly built like a brick house and more than capable of defending himself if need be... but Shiro was always so kind and ready to stop for anyone in need.

Who knows how this person was luring their victims out...

Keith's own standoffish nature ruled him out as a potential target, Lance called it his 'resting murder face' and deemed him entirely unapproachable – Shiro on the other hand was the human equivalent of a golden retriever.

Acid and anxiety churn in his stomach and he heaves a sigh, pushing away from the table and the reminder that this life is fragile. Letting the faucet heat and scrubbing out his mug is a mindless chore and maybe he takes longer than he needs to.

Sendak certainly thinks so.

“Shirogane.” The man's barking voice has Keith's shoulders tensing where he leans over the sink. “When did you go on break this time?”

He plasters on his best professional smile and turns around as he dries his mug.

“About ten minutes ago, Sir, just reading the paper.”

Sendak grunts in response and eyes his watch pointedly.

“Reports need to be read around here more than papers.”

Keith bites back the sigh that threatens to get him written up. His shoulders slump as he sets the mug back in the cabinet and gently shuts the door.

“I'll get right on them, Sir.”

He grits his teeth at the unintelligible grumble behind him as he leaves and practices his breathing exercises on the trip down the hallway to his cube. The pictures of Shiro covering almost every available surface help to soothe his frazzled nerves as he ducks inside and drops into his chair.

The job itself isn't terrible, standard engineering paperwork when he's on the clean side of the operation and general engine tinkering when he's on the floor. Sometimes he even gets to do the testing. Most of his coworkers are great, even if Lance thinks his 'Shrine to Shiro' is 'Creepy' and 'Stalker-esque'... but what does he know? Keith is allowed to have as many pictures of his husband as he wants, he's pretty sure that was on their marriage certificate. Besides, he's almost certain Lance stole one of Allura's scarves to sniff and they're not even married, so he has zero room to judge.

But some days having Sendak as his team lead makes him want to rip all his hair out and throw himself from the 17th floor - not that he ever would of course, that would make Shiro sad. He sucks in another breath and reaches for their framed wedding photo, dragging his thumb across Shiro's teary smile. It had been the best day of his life, finally being able to call Shiro his through thick and thin, sickness and health... he really didn't even think death would part them at this point.

Closing his eyes and exhaling, he reminds himself why he deals with Sendak every day. He does this all for Shiro.

“Shirogane.”

Keith doesn't even bother to turn around or open his eyes as he blows a slow breath out through his teeth.

“Yes?”

“Feel free to work late tonight, last I checked you weren't getting paid to fondle a picture of a cripple.”

The glass fractures under his grip. He winces and opens his eyes to see a spiderweb of glass over Shiro's face and a trickle of red sliding down his own thumb.

He needs this job.

“Yes, sir.”

A grunt is the only response before the looming shadow leaves his cube. He can hear the blood roaring in his ears as a bead of red pulses out in time from his thumb. He takes a deep breath and flips the frame over to slide the picture out, thankfully undamaged by his lapse in control. His thumb goes in his mouth to ease the sting as he tucks the picture into a folder for safekeeping.

He thinks of the taste of Shiro's kiss.

 

The drive home is uneventful, the roads slightly less congested with the extra hour he was forced to spend in the office. He pulls into the driveway and shuts the engine off with a sigh, wincing as he thumbs the lock open. There's only a twinge of guilt in his mind as he hopes that nothing weird is waiting for him today – Shiro tries so hard, but sometimes Keith just needs takeout and pajamas before he melts down.

The house is blessedly quite when he pushes the door open. Shiro is seated on the loveseat with a mug of cocoa, reading glasses perched adorably on the end of his nose as he peers at the paper. He looks up at the sound of the door and the furrow between his eyebrows eases as he sends Keith a soft smile.

“Hey Sweetheart, how was your day?”

Keith wants to smile at him and say it was fine. He wants to tell him about his projects and the coworkers he likes and about how Hunk has a cute new bento box... but he can't muster it. His face makes the effort but he can feel his mouth wobble and fall. He gives up trying with a sigh and drops his bags before trudging over to the loveseat and collapsing beside Shiro.

“I need a hug.”

Shiro's face melts as he gathers Keith into his arms and presses a kiss into his hair.

“I've got you Baby, long day?”

Keith nuzzles his face into Shiro's soft sweater and nods, his throat tight at the realization of just how badly he missed his husband today. Shiro's hands are rubbing soothing lines down his back and he can feel the tension leaching out of his body at the feeling of being safe and loved in strong arms. This is why he puts up with it.

He sighs a soft, shaky breath and swallows around the sudden welling of emotion.

“Yeah... Sendak.”

The hand rubbing his back clenches for just a second before resuming its pattern. Shiro's voice is tight after a moment of silence.

“What happened?”

Keith shrugs, not bothering to dislodge his face from Shiro's chest.

“He just... he's been on my ass, and I had to work overtime because he's a douche and-” He thinks better of it and cuts off abruptly, tucking his hand into his own chest.

But of course, his attentive husband misses nothing.

“What's the bandage?” Shiro's voice rumbles through Keith's entire body, not quite low enough to be called a growl.

Keith buries his face further into the comfort of sweater-clad pectorals.

“Nothing.”

“Keith.”

Feeling like a petulant teenager, Keith huffs a loud groan against Shiro's chest and brandishes his thumb.

Shiro's hands still their ministrations on his back.

“Sendak did this?” His voice is low – and if Keith didn't know any better he'd call it dangerous.

“Only tangentially.” Keith hedges, trying to avoid the inevitable grudge that Shiro will definitely hold. He is nothing if not protective of what's his.

“Tangentially.” Shiro's voice is flat and he pulls Keith away from his chest enough to nudge him into eye contact range.

Keith meets the look with a wince before skittering around the room instead.

“He said something, and I cracked a picture frame.”

The thought of their wedding photo being nearly ruined has Keith balling his fists again as his jaw goes tight. Shiro covers the trembling fist with his own hand and brings it to his lips.

“What did he say?”

“It's...” Keith hesitates, not wanting to tell Shiro his boss had been insulting him, but not wanting to lie. “About us... and it was our wedding photo.” He can feel himself choking up. “I just... it means a lot to me and-”

Shiro's hand tightens a fraction and he leans down to drop a kiss to Keith's forehead.

“It's okay, Baby.” He pulls Keith back to his chest and pets at his hair, pointedly ignoring the sniffles of frustration for the sake of Keith's dignity. “I'm sure he won't be there forever.”

Keith hiccups a laugh into his chest and looks up at his husband with a watery grin.

“Maybe the serial killer will get him, eh?”

Shiro's mouth twitches as he rolls his eyes.

“Maybe, but two back to back would be a little out of the ordinary.”

Keith's face twists as he turns in Shiro's arms and snags the paper before settling back down.

“Yeah, I suppose that would be quick.” He stares grimly at the headline and turns to cup Shiro's face. “I worry about you though.”

Shiro cocks his head with a funny little smile.

“Me? What for?”

Keith snorts, shooting him an incredulous look.

“You stop and help every stranded motorist and old lady in the entire city. One of them could be this guy someday.”

Shiro's face softens as he rests his forehead against Keith's.

“You don't have to worry about me, Love.” He presses a kiss to the tip of his husband's nose. “Nothing will happen to us.”

The smile that wobbles onto Keith's face is small and short lived as he eyes the newspaper again. It makes Shiro's brows draw together and shadow passes over his face. He tips Keith's chin up and levels him with an earnest look.

“This is really bothering you isn't it?”

Keith's poker face has never been great, and Shiro can see right through the noncommittal hum of denial.

“Hey, I'll tell you what.” He nudges Keith's face with his nose and Keith can't help but look up at his cheery tone.

“What?”

“We'll get a dog.”

Keith blinks at his husband in confusion.

“A dog?”

Shiro's grin is infectious.

“Yeah! You know, a guard dog. A big pup that we can have around all the time so you don't need to worry.”

Keith's skeptical face is wavering, begging to be convinced, and Shiro presses the advantage.

“And didn't you always want one? That's why we have so much land...”

Keith fails to smother his smile at Shiro's wheedling tone. The charming grin gets him every time.

“Fine, we can get a dog.”

Shiro's victory fist pump has Keith laughing into his chest and he flips the newspaper over, content that everything will be alright with Shiro by his side.

 


End file.
